Stray Ghouls
by stellded
Summary: Crossover entre Bungou Strau Dogs Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul1 año después de la pelea con la Decadencia de los Ángeles , Atsushi en compañía de Dazai Kunikida y Katai viajan a Tokyo para investigar la desaparición de Kaneki Ken a petición de una persona desconocida, paralelamente Shiota Nagisa se pregunta por que desapareció su primo encontrándose con cierto payaso.
1. Capitulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad:Bungou Stray Dogs , Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 1

Trabajo

Un avión acababa de de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Nakajima Atsushi se encontraba bajando junto a una persona que llevaba un futon en la espalda.

-Así que aquí es Tokio ¿Cómo crees que sea Katai-san?-pregunto Atsushi.

-Pareces muy emocionado para venir a trabajar-dijo Katai bostezando.

-Nunca había venido a Tokio y siempre quise venir-contesto Atsushi.

Ambos bajaron del avión y esperaron a que sus otros 2 acompañantes, Atsushi miró el cielo nocturno recordando como habían llegado aquí.

Flashback

Era un día tranquilo en la Agencia Armada de Detectives, Atsushi se encontraba hablando con Edgar Allan Poe el cual buscaba a Rampo.

-Entonces ¿No esta Rampo-kun?-preguntó Poe.

-No salió de compras con Yosano-sensei-respondio Atsushi.

Había pasado un año tras la pelea con la organizacion de la Decadencia de los Ángeles, dicho enfrentamiento quedó en un empate por parte de ambas organizaciones debido a que pudieron detener sus planes pero no pudieron atrapar a ninguno de sus miembros, Fyodor escapó de prisión, Sigma también huyó y El payaso Gogol resucitó por medio del libro mientras que los 2 miembros restantes de desconoce su paradero al igual que los otros.

Los perros cazadores por otra parte los dejaron en paz cuando se enteraron de que eran inocentes y por que Natsume intervino aunque ahora las cosas iban bien ya que habían logrado limpiar su nombre todavía tenían que sobreponerse a las secuelas y consecuencias que les dejo dicho enfrentamiento.

Kunikida sobrevivió a la explosión pero perdió su brazo derecho y le tuvieron que poner una prótesis de metal, Kunikida tenía problemas para manejar su nuevo brazo y de vez en cuando solía tener pesadillas por la noche, al parecer habia experimentado experiencias horribles después de la explosión en el helicóptero ya que lo encontraron un mes despues por los barrios bajos de Yokohama.

Otra de las consecuencias fue que Dazai también estuvo bastante callado un tiempo nadie sabía lo que pasó en prisión pero sin duda Fyodor le había dado fuerte en su orgullo ya que Dazai se sentía humillado, pese a que ahora ya era como antes Atsushi sabía que el ruso le debería haber dicho algo para que el suicida se preocupara.

Otra de las perdidas fue la transferencia de Tanizaki a la Port Mafia, lo cual produjo un cambio en la actitud del joven se había vuelto más frío e inexpresivo, de vez en cuando lo veían lo cual resultaba incomodo ya que Tanizaki les hablaba con formalidad y no alargaba mucho las conversaciones, esto impactó más a Naomi la cual sólo se preocupó más por el estado mental de su hermano al verlo matar gente sin emoción

alguna en cierto caso que investigaron.

Toda esa situación alcanzó un punto crítico cuando los hermanos se agarraron a golpes en la residencia de la agencia y de no ser por el presidente y Akutagawa que vino a visitarlo hubiera pasado a mayores.

-El lugar parece algo vacío ¿Dónde están tus demás compañeros?-pregunto Poe.

-Kyouka-chan y Kenji fueron a investigar un caso juntos y en cuanto a Dazai-san y…-

Un fuerte estruendo de escucho y ambos vieron a Dazai salir corriendo mientras Kunikida salió detrás de el.

-¡No se queden ahí parados detenganlo!-dijo Kunikida persiguiendo a Dazai.

Atsushi reacciono y cerro el paso hacia la salida pero para su sorpresa Dazai se desvió y saltó hacia la ventana rompiendola.

Kunikida tomó su pie con su mano metálica con fuerza y regreso adentro a Dazai azotandolo en el suelo.

-¡¿Pero que te demonios te pasa Dazai?!-dijo Kunikida enojado.

-¡No voy a ir! ¡No voy a ir a Tokio!-protestó Dazai de forma infantil.

-¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Es una orden del presidente!-dijo Kunikida.

-¡Pero no quiero ir a Tokio! ¡No quiero!-dijo Dazai llorando.

-¡No me importa si quieres o no! ¡Te vienes conmigo a Tokio!-dijo Kunikida jalando a Dazai el cual se aferraba a un escritorio con sus manos.

-Bueno ya me voy tengo un encargo que hacer hoy-dijo Poe retirandose.

-¿Que demonios estás mirando Atsushi? Tú también vienes conmigo así que ayúdame a desoegarlo del escritorio!-dijo Kunikida jalando a Dazai de los pies.

Fin del flashback.

"Después de eso fuimos por Katai-san ya que su habilidad nos ayudaría para el caso" pensó Atsushi observando a Katai.

Kunikida apareció junto a Dazai el cual estaba esposado de pies y manos y era cargado por Kunikida, un taxi apareció y se estaciono, Atsushi y Katai se subieron en la parte de atrás Kunikida les avento a Dazai y se subió al asiento de adelante.

-Disculpe señor pero no puede traer personas secues…-

-Cállate y conduce-interrumpio Kunikida.

El taxista trago saliva y hizo lo que le ordenaron.

-Kunikida-san, ¿Quien nos contrató para encontrar al chico desaparecido?-pregunto Atsushi.

-No lo se, la llamada y la petición fue hecha al presidente, nuestro cliente dijo que no quiere que paguemos un hotel y nos invito a quedarnos en su casa-respondio Kunikida.

-Parece ser alguien amable ¿Cómo se llama la persona que tenemos que encontrar?-pregunto Atsushi.

-Kaneki, el nombre del joven al que tenemos que encontrar es Kaneki Ken-respondio Kunikida.

Dazai dio un suspiro mirando la ventana.

-¿Pasa algo Dazai-san?-pregunto Katai.

-No pasa nada-respondio Dazai sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

Atsushi miró a Dazai extrañado.

"Definitivamente pasa algo raro ¿Acaso Dazai-san conoce al desaparecido?"pensó Atsushi mirando a Dazai.

Xxxx

En una cafeteria algo alejada del bullicio de la ciudad y que se encontraba en un callejón Kaneki Ken se encontraba tomando una taza de café junto a una persona que tenía una taza similar a la de el.

En la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez al momento en que su contrincante movió una pieza Kaneki suspiro.

En la barra un hombre desconocido se encontraba hablando con 3 jóvenes los cuales estaban algo agotados y parecian cansados.

-Gracias por recibirnos-agradeció el joven.

-Lo que sea por un amigo-dijo el dueño de la cafetería sonriendo.

Los jóvenes agradecieron la hospitalidad del hombre y subieron las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

-Es un jaque mate Kaneki-kun-dijo un hombre amablemente.

-Volví a perder, eres demasiado bueno en este juego Tio Fyodor-dijo Kaneki suspirando.

-No puedo negar que vencerme en ajedrez es algo casi imposible pero vas progresando estimado sobrino, esta vez duraste un poco más en la partida-dijo Fyodor sonriendo.

-Supongo que si aunque sólo fue un par de jugadas-dijo el peliblanco algo decepcionado.

-Por cierto toma este expediente, te ayudará en tu mision-dijo Fyodor entregandole a Kaneki tres carpetas.

-Gracias me será de utilidad, Ya mandé a 2 integrantes de mi grupo a hacer una inspección previa, mañana partire junto al resto de mis compañeros a Yokohama-respondio Kaneki

-Ivan irá contigo, hara lo que le ordenes, piensa antes de actuar y usa tus piezas con prudencia-dijo Fyodor.

-No le fallare Tio, prometo que destruire a la Port Mafia-contestó Kaneki sonriendo de forma amenazante.

Nota de autor:Y aquí estamos con el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado y también aprovechó para decir que esta historia es paralela a Red Online, y ambas en algún punto van convertirse en una sola trama, por mi parte eso es todo nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 2

Investigación

Touka Kirishima se encontraba hablando con su celular mientras estudiaba en su habitación, vestía una falda negra y una camisa de manga larga de color marrón y unas zapatillas negras.

-¡No me jodas Akabane! ¡Para empezar tengo que estudiar para los examenes! ¡ Y no tengo tiempo para ayudarte! ¡Además hoy tengo que enseñarle al nuevo empleado como atender a los clientes!-contesto Touka molesta.

-¿El viernes?, esta bien te ayudare pero no le digas a nadie una palabra ¿Entendido?-dijo Touka.

Touka colgó el teléfono y salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo y bajo al primer piso sólo para ver a un joven siendo regañado por Nishio.

-Perdón no se volvera a repetir-contesto el joven algo apenado.

-¡Pues más te vale Nakajima Atsushi!-regaño Nishio.

-Ahora ve a la cocina para seguir lavando-ordeno Nishio.

Atsushi obedeció saludo a Touka y después de dirigió a la cocina.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado que yo le enseñaria al novato-dijo Touka.

-Yoshimura-san quiere que te concentres en tu examen, y dijo que llamó a esa persona para que te de clases te está esperando en la biblioteca-respondio Nishio.

-Esa persona…, ahora tengo miedo-dijo Touka con un leve escalofrío.

-No es muy común verte asustada, ¿Tan malo es ese sujeto?-comentó Nishio.

-No es que sea malo es incómodo tratar con el-contesto Touka con un leve escalofrío.

Atsushi escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta, tras darse cuenta de que no era nada relevante suspiro y empezó a lavar los platos pensando en lo difícil que había sido conseguir trabajo en Anteiku.

"Definitivamente debo tener cuidado mi instinto me dice que esta no es una cafetería cualquiera" pensó Atsushi recordando el trabajo que Kunikida les encargó.

Flashback.

Atsushi,Dazai y Katai se encontraban sentados en un sillón mientras Kunikida explicaba parado mirando la ventana.

-Bien como ya saben nuestro cliente no sólo quiere que encontremos a Kaneki Ken también quiere saber por que desapareció abruptamente, así que nos dividiremos individualmente en base a lo que ya sabemos-dijo Kunikida.

-Estos son los últimos lugares en los cuales Kaneki Ken fue visto así que investigaremos

cada uno de estos lugares, eligan uno de estos sitios-dijo Kunikida.

Atsushi tomó la fotografía de una cafetería, mientras Dazai tomó la de un hospital mientras Kunikida tomó la fotografía de una escuela.

-Entonces esta decidido, Dazai investigaras

al doctor que operó a el desaparecido, mientras que Atsushi trabajará en la cafeteria que el joven frecuentaba-dijo Kunikida.

Atsushi asintió mientras que Dazai suspiro con desgano.

"Parece que no le agrada la idea desde que venimos a Tokio Dazai-san empezó a actuar extraño"pensó Atsushi

-Katai trabajará también conmigo los 2 iremos a Kunugigaoka-dijo Kunikida.

-Pero ¿Como entraremos a Kunugigaoka es difícil entrar ahí a trabajar?-pregunto Katai.

-Antes de trabajar era profesor tengo un buen historial y conozco al director de Kunugigaoka, no tendremos problemas para ingresar-dijo Kunikida.

-¿Director? ¿Te refieres al prodigio?-pregunto Katai.

Kunikida asintió.

-Disculpen pero ¿A que se refieren con prodigio?-pregunto Atsushi.

-Asano Gakuho fue con nosotros a la Universidad era el mejor de la clase y todos lo consideraban un prodigio aunque en cuestión de notas y estrategias Kunikida no se quedaba atrás, ambos compartían ciertos ideales respecto a la educación y éramos amigos ¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea ir a verlo?-pregunto Katai con leve preocupación.

-No tenemos opción-respondio Kunikida apretando los puños.

-Además tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con el-dijo Kunikida mirando hacia abajo.

Fin del flashback

-Espero que les este yendo mejor a Dazai-san y a Kunikida-san-dijo Atsushi suspirando mientras lavaba los trastes.

XXxx

Osamu Dazai se encontraba caminando con cuatro expedientes en la mano, hace al menos 1 hora había robado documentos del hospital donde Kaneki Ken había sido internado después de sufrir un accidente.

Dazai necesitaba revisar los documentos del desaparecido y se le había ocurrido un buen lugar, por suerte sabía donde vivía el joven, ahora que se encontraba frente a la puerta de Kaneki Ken, Dazai extendió su mano y algo tenso tocó la perilla de la puerta, mientras abría la puerta Osamu Dazai sonrió.

"No es normal que me sienta así por suerte Kaneki Ken no esta aquí hace meses"pensó Dazai.

"No debería sentirme así pero supongo que es normal, nunca me digne a venir a verlo, y Kunikida también tiene historia aquí en Tokio al parecer, este caso es peligroso," pensó Dazai.

Dazai entró al departamento de Kaneki, y observó un pasillo que daba a una sala y minicocina junto a un refrigerador y además otro pasillo que estaba en la cocina que daba a 2 habitaciones las cuales eran el dormitorio y el baño, Dazai entró y vio 2 libreros con varios libros en la pared junto a otro mueble también lleno de libros mientras un televisor de plasma estaba puesto en la parte central.

Dazai se sentó en uno de los 2 sillones que estaban frente al mueble y observó a la izquierda sólo para ver otro librero,miró de reojo a la derecha y vio una mesa de madera con tres sillas y la minicocina con el refrigerador y la cocina.

-Parece tener su departamento muy cuidado y le gustan bastante los libros-dijo Dazai.

Dazai suspiro, ya tendría tiempo para indagar sobre la vida del joven por ahora sólo tenía que leer estos expedientes.

Mientras leía la información contenida en los expedientes Dazai recordó como le habían dado nombre al joven.

Flashback.

Chuuya estaba cargando un bebé recien nacido mientras Ango y Odasaku estaban sentados en un sillon mirando a Dazai molestos, Dazai que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en otro sillón frente a ellos

no se atrevia a mirarlos y estaba algo incómodo.

-¿En serio? ¿Te desmayaste en el parto?-pregunto Odasaku.

-Si, cuando el bebé salió…bueno...me...ganarón los nervios-respondió Dazai.

Odasaku y Ango empezaron a reírse mientras Dazai molestó sólo soltó un puchero.

-¡No se rían! ¡No es gracioso!-dijo Dazai molestó y avergonzado a la vez.

-Lo siento no pudimos evitarlo-dijo Odasaku divertido.

-¿Y que pasó con la madre?-pregunto Ango.

-Murió poco después del parto-respondio Chuuya con el bebé en brazos.

Chuuya camino con el bebé en brazos y intento pasárselo a Dazai.

-¿Que pasa Chuuya?-pregunto Dazai.

-Cargalo-respondió Chuuya.

-No quiero-contesto Dazai.

-El niño es tuyo no me vengas con tus berrinches y cargalo o te muelo a golpes-dijo Chuuya amenazante.

-Esta bien dame al bodoque-dijo Dazai.

Dazai cargo al bebé y vio su sonrisa y sus manitas tocaron si ropa, por alguna razón se sintió enternecido y sonrió.

-Pero que tierno eres, se buen hijo y cometamos suicidio doble juntos, eso es suicidemonos-dijo Dazai emocionado.

Dazai recibió un golpe de Chuuya y una patada de Odasaku el cual le quitó al bebé.

-Eres un peligro para el niño-dijo Ango.

-De todas formas ¿Qué hacemos Dazai?-pregunto Chuuya.

-No tengo idea de que hacer con el-respondio Dazai.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Tu eres el padre!-dijo Chuuya enojado.

-Esta bien dejaré que Hirotsu lo cuide y se haga cargo de el lo entrenará para ser un asesino de la Port Mafia-dijo Dazai.

-Si no piensas hacerte responsable de el entonces no deberías tenerlo-argumento Chuuya.

-¿Y que sugieres?-pregunto Dazai.

-Pongamos al niño en adopción, lo mejor sería que no se involucre con nosotros-respondio Chuuya.

-Concuerdo con Chuuya-dijo Odasaku.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ango.

-Esta bien, entonces que Ango traiga los papeles y documentos para que los firme-dijo Dazai.

-Para eso necesitamos un nombre Dazai-kun-respondio Ango.

-¿Que te parece Pippoko?-sugirió Dazai.

-Eres terrible poniendo nombres, yo tengo uno mejor-dijo Chuuya.

-No lo creo yo soy el padre y si digo que se va a llamar Pippoko se va a llamar Pippoko-argumento Dazai.

Mientras ambos discutían sobre como ponerle nombre al bebé Odasaku que seguía observando al bebé y este que lo miraba sonrió.

-Kaneki, su nombre será Kaneki-dijo Odasaku.

-De acuerdo iré a preparar los documentos-dijo Ango retirandose de la habitación.

Dazai y Chuuya que ahora estaban en el suelo peleando ignoraron por completo la sugerencia de Odasaku y que Ango se fuera.

-Vaya tio y padre tienes Kaneki-kun-dijo Odasaku observando al bebé el cual pareció reírse.

El celular de Odasaku sono y el mencionado contesto.

-¿Jefe? Si aquí está-contesto Odasaku.

-Es del jefe para ti-dijo Odasaku arrojando el celular.

Dazai y Chuuya dejaron de pelear y Dazai atrapó el celular para contestar la llamada, cuando la conversación terminó Dazai suspiro.

-Parece que tienen trabajo, me ocupare del bebe hasta que Ango traiga los papeles de adopción y encuentren una familia para el-dijo Odasaku retirandose no esperando a que le respondieran o contestarán.

El bebé se rió y Odasaku sonrió.

-Si, no te preocupes el tío Odasaku cuidara bien de ti-dijo Odasaku saliendo de la habitación, mientras Dazai y Chuuya retomaban su pelea.

Fin del flashback.

"Nunca pensé que este problema olvidado volvería, desde que Fyodor lo mencionó en prisión sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, el hecho de que desapareciera sólo lo hace más problemático, que karma más aterrador"pensó Dazai.

-Bien supongo que puedo comer algo aquí espero que haya algo en el refrigerador-dijo Dazai dirigiéndose a la cocina.

XXxx

En el aula de la Clase tercero A de Kunugigaoka los alumnos en especial Asano Gakushuu el hijo el director de dicha institución miraban su nuevo maestro.

-Muy bien jovenes me llamó Doppo Kunikida y sere su nuevo profesor a partir de hoy-dijo Kunikida presentándose formalmente.

"¿Tío Kunikida? ¿Pero que hace aquí?"pensó Asano.

Nota de autor: Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy bye.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 3

Arribo

Flashback.

Direccion de la Secundaria Kunugigaoka.

-Debo decir que me sorprendió recibir tu llamada, pensé que habías dejado la educación Doppo Kunikida-kun-dijo Asano Gakuho sonriendo.

-Decidí tomarme un descanso de la Agencia, además me gustaria recordar algo que hace tiempo que dejé de lado-respondio Kunikida.

-Ya veo, esta bien tienes el empleo, a decir verdad tengo una ligera espina en mi zapato que me gustaria que te encargaras de ella-dijo Gakuho formandose la imagen de Koro-sensei.-Entraras como el nuevo profesor de la Clase de Tercero A espero que tengas suerte.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Kunikida con formalidad.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, estoy seguro de que te gustarán los ideales que impuse en esta escuela-dijo Gakuho.-Todavía recuerdo cuando los 4 nos juntabamos en la Preparatoria y Universidad de Yokohama.

-Si fueron buenos tiempos-dijo Kunikida.-Yo, Tu, Katai, y Takatsuki Sen éramos un grupo peculiar.

-Si era una buena época-dijo Gakuho.-Nos vemos.

Fin del Flashback

Era la hora de receso de la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase A se habían retirado a excepción de una persona.

-Ha pasado tiempo tio Kunikida-saludo Asano.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Te ha ido bien?-pregunto Kunikida.

-Si el Consejo que me dio por teléfono me sirvió de mucho-respondio Asano.

-He escuchado mucho acerca de tu padre-dijo Kunikida.-¿Es cierto que estas interesado en alguien?.

Acabo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Si…me tomo tiempo resolverlo-respondio Asano.

-Ya veo-dijo Kunikida.-¿Por que no ne hablas más de esta joven?.

XXxx

Aeropuerto de Tokyo.

En un avión privado Kaneki se encontraba haciendo café mientras Iván se encontraba esperando sentado frente a otra persona.

-Entonces Sigma-san-dijo Kaneki mientras terminaba de preparar café.-¿Usted está haciendo negocios con la CCG?.

-Son órdenes de Kamui, Gogol tiene una tienda de ropa donde traficamos materiales para V-dijo Sigma.

-"V" eh? Mi tío me había dicho que tras el empate con la Agencia Armada de Detectives, Kamui hizo un trato con el Clan Washuu-dijo Kaneki mientras caminaba con una bandeja que contenía tres tazas de café.

-Si de hecho le han solicitado a la organización el asesinato de Edogawa Rampo-respondio Sigma.

Kaneki les puso la bandeja y ambos tomaron su taza de café.

Kaneki se sentó en otro asiento donde estaba una mesa con un par de expedientes.

Al probar el café Iván soltó un profundo disgusto.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Kaneki.

-No...tu café es mejor que el mío ya veo por que Fyodor-sama me cambió a la hora del desayuno-dijo Iván dólido.

-Entonces las prioridades cambiaron y tengo que asesinar a Edogawa Rampo primero-dijo Kaneki.

-Si eso es correcto-dijo Sigma tomando el café.

-Tenia contemplado liquidar a Ryuunosuke Akutagawa y a Atsushi Nakajima primero pero bueno ya vere que hacer cuando llegue a Yokohama-dijo Kaneki suspirando.

-¿Y se puede saber el por que?-pregunto Iván interesado.

-No se por que pero siento algo de rabia hacia ellos-dijo Kaneki.-Me molestan profundamente.

XXxx

Osamu Dazai se encontraba sentado mientras leia un par de libros que había tomado del librero del departamento.

-Vaya, si que tiene gustos peculiares en la literatura de hecho bastante similar a los míos-dijo Dazai poniendo los 2 libros en la mesa de madera.

Dazai miro de reojo los expedientes y varios documentos.

-Una vida bastante normal, buenas calificaciones, un par de amigos, y un trabajo normal en una cafetería en el hipotético caso de que quiera dar con el sin encontrarme con Fyodor, lo importante no es centrarme en Kaneki Ken si no en esta chica-dijo Dazai mirando otra fotografía.

-Kamishiro Rize, no encontré mucha información de ella en el hospital, sus registros no se hallaron, y lo poco que saqué de las oficinas no dice mucho, por lo tanto orientare la investigación hacia ella y el Doctor que hizo la cirugía dé trasplante de órganos-dijo Dazai.

Dazai suspiro y una idea le llegó a la mente.

XXxx

Aula de la Clase Tercero E

El receso del aula de Asesinato se había detenido repentinamente desde que 5 objetos no identificados habían caído desde el cielo.

Los alumnos habían quedado estupefactos Koro-sensei ya estaba en medio de la cancha mientras Karasuma le ordenaba a los estudiantes que retrocedieran Nagisa Shiota en compañía de Karma Akabane miraban a Horibe Itona que se veía algo molesto junto a Ritsu que estaba en un celular expectante.

-Nunca pensé que vendrían-dijo Ritsu.

-Lo se...pero no podemos hacer nada-respondio Itona.

-¿Que pasa Itona-kun?-pregunto Nagisa.

-¿Si? ¿Por que te veo tan asustado?-cuestiono Karma.

-El Gobierno ha enviado a su as en la manga -respondio Itona.-Los Perros Cazadores vinieron.

Nota de autor:Me tarde en actualizar ya que esta historia al estar conectada a Red Online y su secuela Red Bullet pasé dificultades para unir ambas tramas y atar cabos en ellas así como elegir y determinar cuando se van a cruzar ahora sólo habrá un par de referencias entre ambas elegí a Kaneki como pieza para unir ambas historias literalmente es uno de los antagonistas principales en Red Online junto a Oberon aquí en Stray Ghouls tendrá una participación principal pero secundaria por que quiero dedicar más tiempo a otros personajes puesto que ya no lo veremos hasta dentro de 10 capitulos aproximadamente a parte de eso voy al día con el manga de Bungou Stray Dogs y realmente me jodieron por que tenía una teoría de quien podria ser Kamui (esa no me la vi venir) Como sea no les voy hacer spoiler nos vemos adiós y gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 4

Un encuentro muy irritante.

Zona Departamental de Tokyo 15:00 horas.

Kirishima Touka se encontraba en la puerta de cierto departamento, sabía que Kaneki Ken su antiguo compañero de trabajo vivía aquí, recordaba que tomaron caminos separados después de que intentaron rescatarlo de Aogiri, también sabía que desde aquel día aquel joven nunca habia regresado a este departamento.

Touka realmente le había tomado afecto a Kaneki, era importante para ella la última vez que lo vio había sido unos días antes en Anteiku, el joven había venido para hablar con Yoshimura, poco después se habían peleado en la cafetería.

O mas bien debería decir que ella se peleó, por que el no le devolvió ningun golpe, nisiquiera se defendió sólo dejó que lo golpeara, ahora se sentía culpable y nisiquiera sabía porque estaba en este lugar si el peliblanco no estaría aquí.

Su mentor y maestro en términos educativos y de orientación llamado Asano Gakuho se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella y había suspendido sus asesorías para ayudarla a ingresar a la Universidad en la biblioteca de Kunugigaoka hasta que resolviera sus dudas.

Touka pensó que era inútil discutir o negar la orden de su mentor educacional, prácticamente el se había encargado de instruirla desde que Yoshimura le había preguntado si quería ir a la escuela, permitiéndole entrar en la secundaria Kunugihaoka, ahora que estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria sabía que era inútil engañar a ese tipo, el muy bastardo la conocía demasiado bien.

Meditando un poco pensó que tal vez estaba aquí por que no sabía donde encontrar a Kaneki para pedirle perdón y aquí tal vez despejaria algunas de sus dudas.

Suspiro y pensó que el había cambiado mucho, eso le molestaba había pasado tiempo con el y aunque le jodiera admitirlo le había llegado a agradar su actitud amable hacia ella, verlo así le había dejado un trago amargo incluso en la mirada lo notaba diferente ya no era aquel conoció.

Touka observó la puerta y se percató de que había algo raro, agua estaba saliendo del Departamento giro el pomo de la puerta sorprendida y abrió la puerta.

Entró y observó que el sitio había sido limpiado hace poco todavia se notaba el olor a aromatizante con un limpiador y una franela en una cubeta al lado de la puerta ella compro o su suposición.

Escucho el agua todavía corriendo proveniente del baño y empezó a caminar hasta llegar ahí mojandose los zapatos mientras observaba la puerta entreabierta, Touka abrió la puerta y lo que vio la dejó en shock.

Dentro del baño había alguien atado de pies y manos en una silla de madera con la cabeza sumergida en el agua en un lavabo lleno hasta tope que seguía derramando agua.

Touka se alarmo y se aproximó al hombre del lavabo sacó su cabeza del lavabo y cerró la llave.

Noto que el hombre estaba inconciente pero noto que tenia pulso lo desató y lo cargó hasta llevarlo a la minisala del departamento y depositarlo en uno de los sillones regresó por la silla y las cuerdas y las dejó afuera del baño, regreso a la cocina para buscar algo y ayudar a que aquel desconocido recuperará la conciencia.

Al pasar por la mesa Touka vio 2 libros y varios expedientes y algunas fotos de Kaneki, le dio curiosidad y se acercó y vio varios documentos de Kaneki, hasta había un álbum de fotos del joven que ella abrió y vio pasando un par de páginas le parecio curioso que faltara una foto pero no le dio importancia y después de ver otro par de páginas lo cerro.

También vio otro expediente algo alejado lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver una foto de Kamishiro Rize, ver unos documentos de la joven que no eran muchos.

Al parecer el hombre estaba investigando a Kaneki y Rize y alguien había intentado matarlo.

Touka dejo el expediente de Rize en la mesa y vio que aquel hombre se había caído del sillón.

Osamu Dazai se levantó algo molesto con la cars toda mojada su mirada se cruzó con la de Touka.

Dazai se acercó un poco más hasta estar frente a Touka.

-Suicidemonos juntos-dijo Dazai sonriendo de forma seductora.

Touka le soltó un puñetazo y lo mandó al suelo.

-¡Vete al diablo idiota!-respondio Touka.

-Que violenta eres ¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?-pregunto Dazai.

-¡Cómo si pudiera respetar a alguien que me proponga algo así! ¡Maldito pervertido!-dijo Touka.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que frustraras mi suicidio-recrimino Dazai.

-¿Intentabas suicidarte?-cuestionó Touka.

Dazai asintio.

Touka suspiro irritada este tipo ya le empezaba a molestar demasiado.

-En otras palabras gracias por arruinar mi muerte-dijo Dazai.-Ahora voy a tener que seguir trabajando, que fastidió sólo espero no encontrarme con Kaneki Ken.

-¿Conoces a Kaneki?-pregunto Touka.

-Soy su padre biológico-respondio Dazai.

-¡¿Su padre?!-dijo Touka sorprendida.

-Por tu reacción supongo que lo conoces-respondió Dazai sentándose en el sillón.-¿Son amigos?.

-Si lo somos-respondió Touka.

-¿Y te gusta?-pregunto Dazai.

-¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? Obviamente no-respondio Touka molesta.

-Entonces ¿Por que te molesta?-pregunto Dazai.

-Que te importa-respondió Touka.

Dazai la miro por un par de segundos.

-Entonces estas preocupada o arrepentida-dijo Dazai.

-Claro que no sólo un idiota se preocuparía por ese ratón de biblioteca-respondio Touka.

-Entonces ¿Por que estas aquí?-pregunto Dazai.

-Bueno…yo… na...da...nada mas…pasaba por aqui y ah!-dijo Touka molesta.-¡Eso no te incumbe!.

-Que interesante-dijo Dazai sonriendo mientras su mirada pasaba más a una seria.-Dime algo ¿Conoces a Kamishiro Rize?.

"La mirada de este hombre es inquietante, ahora que lo pienso su mirada sería se parece a la de el"pensó Touka.

-¿Por que debería contestar tus preguntas?-refuto Touka.

-Por que puedo encontrar a la persona que buscas-respondió Dazai.-¿Por que no te sientas y llegamos a un acuerdo?.

"Este tipo me molesta ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Y ¿Por que trata a Kaneki a parte de Rize? No parece estar interesado en el pese a que dijo que es su padre" pensó Touka.

Touka se sentó y miro de frente a Dazai.

-¿Que quieres saber de Rize?-pregunto Touka.

-Es muy simple los documentos de ella parecen ser oficiales pero son falsos-dijo Dazai.-Soy Detective y una persona me contrato para averiguar la desaparición de Kaneki Ken.

-Entonces estas investigando a Kaneki por que alguien te lo pidió y no por que te importará ¿Verdad?-dijo Touka molesta.

-Esa afirmación es correcta, yo di a Kaneki en adopción y la mujer que vivía aquí lo adoptó, el no es nada mío-dijo Dazai.-No tengo intenciones de cruzarme con Kaneki Ken, ya que se lo que pasará si eso ocurre, esas son las intenciones de ese demonio, así que decidí orientar mi investigación a Kamishiro Rize.

-Entonces ¿El no te importa?-pregunto Touka con el rostro ensombrecido estaba empezando a molestarse.

-No no me interesa-respondió Dazai.

Touka apretó los puños.

-Por eso propongo un trato, si tu me das infor…-

-¡No quiero ningún trato de tu parte!-contestó Touka molesta.-¡¿Tienes acaso alguna idea por lo que ha pasado?! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que estés buscando! ¡No pienso ayudar a alguien tan desagradable!.

-Si me das información sobre Kamishiro Rize, a cambio un amigo mío que esta investigando el caso conmigo podría conseguir información sobre el-dijo Dazai.

-Me importa una mierda-dijo Touka parandose molesta.-¡Y de nada por arruinar tu muerte! ¡Maldito imbécil!.

-Si te interesa regresa, estaré aquí un par de dias-respondio Dazai.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-respondio Touka.

Touka se dirigio a la salida del departamento abrió y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Dazai suspiro.

-Ya volvera...aunque tal vez debi haber mentido sobre Kaneki, aunque realmente prefiero no hacerlo-dijo Dazai sacando una foto del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Las cosas son mejores para ese chico sin mi, practicamente no me necesita-dijo Dazai sacando una foto en donde se veía a Odasaku y a Kaneki Ken.-Aunque me me gustaria saber en que momento fuiste a visitarlo.

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la siguiente semana Bye.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 5

Observacion

Nagisa Shiota y los demás alumnos de la Clase E se encontraban trotando por alrededor de la cancha bastante cansados y sudados se detuvieron.

-¡Bien eso es suficiente! ¡Descansen!-dijo Tachihara.

Los estudiantes sé detuvieron y cayeron al suelo profundamente cansados.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Teruko con aburrimiento.

Michizo Tachihara y Okura Teruko la cual estaba sentada sobre Karma Akabane el cual nisiquiera podía moverse respirando con algo de dificultad por el peso de la joven se encontraban observando a la Clase E.

Teruko bostezo y tomó de los cabellos a Karma.

-Oye Mocoso ¿Qué paso con el ánimo y arrogancia de antes?-pregunto Teruko con un tono de burla.-No me digas que ya te rendiste.

Karma que estaba con el rostro ensombrecido sólo alcanzó a mirarla de forma desafiante con sed de sangre y un profundo enojo.

"¡Maldita…"pensó Karma.

-Esa es una buena mirada mocoso-dijo Teruko sonriendo de forma sádica mientras miraba a Karma con superioridad.

-¡Oye Pulpo Parlante!-dijo Teruko mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Koro-sensei apareció.

-¿Qué se le ofrece Teruko-san?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-Los exámenes de fin de periodo de tu clase ya terminaron ¿Verdad?-dijo Teruko.

-Nurufufufu si ya terminaron por que la pregunta-dijo Koro-sensei.

-No estoy interesada en tu clase de pusilánimes pero este mocoso vale un poco la pena-dijo Teruko mientras Karma seguía intentando pararse del suelo sin ningún éxito.

Karma estaba sudando y no podía mover ni un sólo músculo por mucho que lo intentará.

-Sólo te estoy avisando-dijo Teruko.

-Ya veo-dijo Koro-sensei.-En ese caso es todo tuyo.

-Ya oíste a tu profesor mocoso ahora me perteneces-dijo Teruko de forma sádica.-Te enseñaré un par de modales y algo de humildad.

Teruko se paró y Karma quedó tirado en el suelo con mucha dificultad logró pararse pero Teruko lo agarro como si fuera un trapo viejo y lo puso en su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal y se lo llevo caminando.

-¡Espera Teruko-san! ¡Re…!-

-¡Cállate Tachihara! ¡Además el pulpo me dio autorización! ¡Me ocupare de este niño! ¡Así que no interfieras!-dijo Teruko mientras se llevaba a Karma el cual apesar de sus esfuerzos e insultos no lograba que Teruko lo soltara.

Teruko se retiró internandose entre los árboles que rodeaban la Clase E.

"Karma-kun espero que sobrevivas"pensó Nagisa preocupado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

XXxx

Oficina de profesores de la Clase E

Karasuma, Irina, y Yanagisawa se encontraban frente a Fukuchi Ouchi, todos estaban sentados, Fukuchi dio un bostezo mientras Karasuma miraba una hoja de papel.

-Gracias por el autógrafo-dijo Karasuma.

-No te preocupes niño-dijo Fukuchi bostezando.-El Gobierno ya está preparando su intento de asesinato.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para estudiar y memorizar a ese pulpo-dijo Fukuchi.-En Marzo un día antes de que la Tierra pueda ser destruida nosotros los Perros de Caza asesinaremos al ente conocido como Koro-sensei.

-Ese es el limite de tiempo para la clase E-dijo Fukuchi levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado.-Si no lo matan para antes de esa fecha lo asesinaremos nosotros.

-Así que preparen a esos niños para esa carga en caso de que tengan éxito-dijo Fukuchi con seriedad.-Matar a alguien a su edad sería muy triste.

Con esas palabras Fukuchi Okuchi se retiró del lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos Karasuma?-pregunto Irina.

-Sólo nos queda seguir órdenes seguiremos con el aula de Asesinato y tendremos éxito antes que los Perros de Caza-respondio Karasuma.

-Los niños van a ir de vacaciones a esa isla ¿Ya lo olvidaron?-dijo Yanagisawa.-Ese es el momento adecuado para que tengan éxito.

-Si ese es el momento en el cual ellos harán su intento de asesinato-respondio Karasuma.

-Entonces será mejor que se preparen-dijo Irina.

XXxx

Nagisa se encontraba guardando sus cosas las clases ya habían terminado y la mayoría ya se había ido.

-¿Estas bien Nagisa-kun?-pregunto Koro-sensei.

-Si no se preocupe Koro-sensei-respondio Nagisa forzando una sonrisa.

-Recuerda que siempre puedes acudir a mi si tienes problemas-dijo Koro-sensei.

Nagisa asintio y se fue del lugar mientras Tachihara y Suehiro Tecchou acomodaban las bancas de la Clase E apilandolas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Terasaka.

-Vinieron aqui para vigilar al pulpo-respondió Itona con una paleta en su boca sentado en su banca.-Así que se quedarán a vivir aquí por un tiempo hasta efectuar su asesinato

-¿Cómo tu y Ritsu?-pregunto Terasaka.

-Si obviamente los ayudaremos en su plan de asesinato pero siempre es bueno ejecutar el plan B-respondio Itona.-¿Verdad Ritsu?.

-Exacto pero no se preocupen confiamos en ustedes-respondio Ritsu desde la pantalla.

-Ahora si me permites voy a hacer la tarea-dijo Itona mientras se aproximaba hacia Ritsu con su mochila.

-Ten suerte con tu cita-respondio Terasaka con burla.

Un tentáculo del cabello de Itona salió y golpeó a Terasaka sacandolo fuera del aula.

-El se lo busco-respondio Itona mirando a Koro-sensei.

-No te preocupes-respondió Koro-sensei.-Iré a dejarlo a su casa.

Itona paso por Tachihara y Tecchou de largo, sacando su futon doblado debajo dé su banca para poner lo extendio hasta el fondo del Aula se acosto en el y poniendo sus útiles y cambiandose para usar una ropa más común.

Vistiendo una camiseta roja oscura y una bermuda azul marino Itona se acostó y empezó a hacer los deberes que Koro-sensei le ordenó.

Cuando todas las bancas fueron apiladas en la parte derecha Tecchou y Tachihara extendieron 5 futones en el suelo y sentaron.

Koro-sensei apareció con 5 maletas y las puso sobre el suelo.

Tachihara lo miro y suspiro.

-Gracias-dijo Tachihara.

-No hay ningún problema su presencia motivara más a mis alumnos-dijo Koro-sensei.-Y podrían aprender un par de cosas de ustedes.

-Ya veo-dijo Tachihara.-Eso explicaria tu amabilidad, después de todo sólo tienes un año de vida.

-Veo que estas muy informado Tachihara-kun-dijo Koro-sensei.-Nurufufufu ¿Te gustó tu estadía en la Port Mafia?.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Tachihara molesto.

-Obtener informacion de tus enemigos es tu primer arma de defensa-respondio Koro-sensei.

Tachihara se molestó y tomó su maleta con brusquedad del tentaculo de Koro-sensei y la puso sobre su futon.

Una leve risa se escucho.

-Ese pulpo si que me agrada-dijo Jouno Saigaiku sonriendo recargado en Ritsu.

Itona se alarmó pero siguió haciendo su tarea.

"¡¿En que momento entró?!" pensó Itona.

-Honestamente no se como puede haber 2 fenómenos más a parte dé Tecchou pero no me extraña-dijo Jouno.

-¡Ritsu no es un fenomeno!-respondio Itona molesto.

Jouno se volteó y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Se llama Artillería Fija Autónoma-respondio Jouno.-Es una simple máquina que obedece órdenes, que decida cosas por si misma la hace una completa anormal incluso entre las máquinas.

-Es divertido ver como finge tener sentimientos-dijo Jouno.

Ritsu derramo lágrimas

-Eso...no...no...es cierto…-dijo Ritsu mientras las lagrimas le salían.-Yo...yo…¡Soy humana!.

Ritsu se apagó e Itona se molestó más.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te vas a tragar tus palabras!-dijo Itona levantándose.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?-pregunto Jouno.

-¡Ya es suficiente Jouno-san!-dijo Tachihara interponiendose entre los 2.

-Itona-kun deberías ir a visitar a Ritsu-dijo Koro-sensei con su cara roja.

-Antes voy a hacer que este idiota se trague sus palabras-dijo Itona con furia.

-¡Piensa en tu compañera!-contesto Koro-sensei.-¡Ritsu esta llorando! ¡¿Qué ganarás con enfrentarte con un oponente que no podrás derrotar?! ¡¿Morir y hacer que ella se ponga más triste?!.

Itona se molestó más se puso un AmuSphere en su cabeza dando a entender que había entendido las palabras del profesor.

Jouno suspiro aburrido y se sentó en su Futon corrrespondiente.

-Eres muy blando Tachihara-dijo Jouno.

-No veo que eso sea un problema Jouno-san-dijo Tachihara mirando a Jouno molesto.

Antes de que Koro-sensei pudiera hablar Fukuchi Okuchi entró riendo y se acostó en un un futon.

-Al fin puedo dormir y descansar-dijo Fukuchi acostandose.-Definitivamente me estoy haciendo viejo.

Tachihara se sentó con brusquedad y abrió su maleta sacando una foto que se guardó discretamente en su uniforme y sacó un tablero de Shogi.

-Tecchou-san juguemos-dijo Tachihara.

Tecchou se sentó frente a Tachihara y empezaron a poner las fichas.

-Por cierto Jouno escuche el pleito-dijo Fukuchi para despues mirar a Koro-sensei.-Cuando ese niño despierte le vas a pedir disculpas, es una orden ¿Entendiste?.

-Si es una orden lo haré Comandante-respondio Jouno con un leve toque de fastidio en la voz.

-Eso deberia bastar así que no pierda los estribos por este mentecato-dijo Fukuchi llevándose el dedo índice a una de sus fosas nasales.-Si mi subordinado vuelve a causar problemas digamelo y yo lo arreglare Koro-sensei.

-Gracias por su comprensión Fukuchi-san-dijo Koro-sensei.-¿Podría darme su autógrafo?.

Fukuchi sonrió.

-Traigame papel y un bolígrafo-respondio Fukuchi dando un bostezo.

XXxx

2 horas después.

Los Perros Cazadores se encontraban sentados comiendo y bebiendo mientras Fukuchi Okuchi se emborrachaba con Koro-sensei, Tecchou se encontraba combinando su comida de una manera particular, Tachihara estaba completamente ebrio se encontraba mirando una fotografía con los ojos algo llorosos, Jouno era el único que comía de forma educada.

Itona estaba en otra parte con un sonrojo en la cara en el suelo Fukuchi lo había puesto a beber y Ritsu un poco más alegre le cantaba una canción de Cuna.

La puerta del aula se deslizó y Teruko entró con Karma Akabane en su espalda como si se tratara de un costal.

-¿Ya es hora de comer?-pregunto Teruko.

-Ven Teruko-dijo Fukuchi riendo con un leve sonrojo en la cara y con una copa de vino eñ las manos.-Siéntate y ven a comer con nosotros.

Teruko sonrió y se sentó junto a Fukuchi mientras tiraba a Karma al suelo al lado de Koro-sensei como si fuera un trapo viejo.

-Será un placer compartir una copa con usted comandante-dijo Teruko sonriendo mientras tomaba una copa para que Fukuchi se la sirviera.

-Es un vino traído directamente de Francia por nuestro objetivo-dijo Fukuchi mientras le servía a Teruko.-Puedes tomar Pizza o lo que prefieras.

-Dé algo tenía que servir ese pulpo supongo-dijo Teruko.-Tomare una pizza.

La cara de Koro-sensei estaba rosa por tanto alcohol que nisiquiera le importó lo lastimado que estaba Karma Akabane.

Karma sólo vestía su pantalon su torso completamente al descubierto, con la cara y el torso lleno de raspones y rasguños, Karma se incorporo.

Teruko tomo una rebanada de Pizza y se la extendió a Karma.

-Come necesitas recuperarte-dijo Teruko mirando a Karma.

Karma sólo tomó la rebanada y no dijo nada bastante molesto.

-¿Cómo se dice?-dijo Teruko bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Gracias...-dijo Karma tragandose su orgullo para pronunciar lo siguiente-Teruko onii-chan

-Es bueno ver que aprendas tu lugar ahora mocoso-dijo Teruko sonriendo de forma sádica.-No querrás que te castigue ¿Verdad?.

Karma se sonrojo trago saliva empezó a comer.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo le aplicó a Karma?-pregunto Koro-sensei imaginando cosas pervertidas.-Nunca había visto a alguien capaz de hacer que Karma se comporte.

-Eso es un secreto pulpo-dijo Teruko con arrogancia.-Parece que sus padres no le enseñaron modales.

-Así que yo se los enseñaré-dijo Teruko sonriendo sadicamente.-Voy a enderezar a este delincuente juvenil.

Karma temblo pero no quiso contestar no quería ser castigado.

-Eso es buen chico-dijo Teruko como si le hablará a un perro.-¡Tachihara! ¡Pásame una lata de refresco!.

Tachihara no hacia casi estaba acostado mirando con afecto una foto.

En esa foto se encontraban Gin la cual estaba a su lado, el por otra parte estaba sentado con una cara sorprendida y un leve sonrojo, frente a un pastel de chocolate.

Flashback.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Tachihara sentado en una mesa mientras la foto era tomada.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños-respondio Hirotsu mientras tomaba la foto con una cámara.-Así que ayer por la noche Gin hizo un pastel.

-No me malinterpretes-dijo Gin cruzada de brazos.-Incluso siendo tan insoportable eres uno de nosotros así que come.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-pregunto Tachihara algo ofendido.

"Crei que me odiabas"pensó Tachihara.

-Si no…-

-Gracias-dijo Tachihara mientras partía con su cuchillo el pastel en rebanadas.

Gin desvió la mirada.

-Idiota-dijo Gin.

-Tu eres más idiota-respondio Tachihara.

-¿Quieres pelea?-dijo Gin fulminandolo con la mirada.

Tachihara le paso un plato con la rebanada que había cortado.

-Siéntate y come-dijo Tachihara mientras se llevaba con su otra mano una rebanada a la boca.

Gin se sentó.

-Nada más por que es tu cumpleaños te hago caso-contesto Gin mientras tomaba el plato con la rebanada.

Gin se quitó el cubrebocas de vendas que usaba y tomando una cuchara empezó a comer.

Tachihara se le quedo mirando por unos leves segundos y sonrió levemente por un instante antes de comer de la forma más maleducada posible para hacer enojar a la joven.

-¿Qué no tienes modales?-dijo Gin con disgusto e irritación.

Tachihara volteó a verla con la barbilla y la boca embarrada de chocolate al igual con sus manos contesto con la boca lleno algo que sonaba "No me dices que hacer".

Tachihara pensó que le contestaría pero se sorprendió al ver a la joven reírse de el.

Fin del flashback.

"Tal vez...desde ese momento empezaste a gustarme"pensó Tachihara mirando la foto.

Los pensamientos del perro cazador se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un dolor en la nuca, se volteó y observó que Teruko le había aventado un plato de vidrio el cual se quebró al impactar en su nuca.

-¡¿Estas sordo o que?!-dijo Teruko.

Tachihara tomó una lata y se la lanzó a Teruko, la cual atrapó y se la paso a Karma, el cual volvio agradecer.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?-dijo Teruko.-Esta así desde hace 6 meses cuando encontró esa foto.

Fukuchi Okuchi arqueo una ceja.

-Lo piensas demasiado-dijo Fukuchi despreocupado.-Debe de ser dé su hermano.

-Es de una chica que conoció en la mafia-dijo Jouno sonriendo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo Tachihara escondiéndose la foto.

-Entonces extraña a su novia-dijo Tecchou.-Pobre Tachihara-kun ya no puede verla le rompió el corazón.

-¡Claro que no…-

Fukuchi se había empezado a reír.

-No te sientas mal-dijo Fukuchi riendo.-Hay muchas como ella, he tenido muchas novias.

-Debe dé ser por que es su primer amor-dijo Jouno con burla.

-Un amor prohibido-dijo Tecchou.

-¡Exactamente!-dijeron Teruko y Fukuchi al unisono riendose de Tachihara.

Koro-sensei por otra parte estaba anotando para despues mirar a Tachihara salir del aula con su Futon sobre la espalda bastante molesto.

-Pero que sensible no aguanta nada-dijo Teruko.

Los perros cazadores siguieron comiendo y hablando entre ellos hasta que la noche cayó y fueron a dormir.

Nota de autor:Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo hasta la proxima.


	6. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 6

Situación

Doppo Kunikida se encontraba escribiendo en el pizarrón mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes.

-Esto es su tarea tienen 3 días antes de que nos vayamos a Vacaciones-dijo Kunikida.

-Pero…¿No cree que es demasiado?-pregunto un estudiante.

-No te pedí opinion mocoso-respondió Kunikida cruzandose.-Al ver que su grupito de genios del que están tan orgullosos fueron bajados por otros creo que necesitan aprender algo de humildad.

-Así que si tienen algo que discutir haganlo durante la salida y no en clase-dijo Kunikida.

-Hai Kunikida-sensei-dijeron los alumnos de la Clase mientras tomaban las notas.

Kunikida suspiro.

"Estos niños incluyendo a Asano son muy arrogantes y orgullosos, es completamente contrario a lo que Gakuho soñaba con escuela ideal, ¿Qué tipo de educación se da en esta escuela?"pensó Kunikida.

"Como sea estoy seguro de que el sabe que no estoy aquí sólo por enseñar, lo importante es conseguir informacion sobre el primo de la víctima Shiota Nagisa"pensó Kunikida.

Kunikida miro la foto del desaparecido.

"Asano me dijo que Shiota Nagisa esta en la Clase E, de hecho le pareció curioso que preguntará por el, tal vez ya también sospeche algo es relativamente similar a su madre"pensó Kunikida.

Flashback.

Universidad de Yokohama.

Kunikida se encontraba leyendo una libreta mientras caminaba cuando terminó de leerla la cerró y se la dio a una joven de cabello verde oscuro.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece Kunikida-kun?-pregunto la joven.

-Es un punto de vista interesante, pero me sorprende que puedas escribir escenas tan grotescas-respondio Kunikida.-Deberías pedirle consejo a alguien más Takatsuki Sen.

"El libro parece escrito por un Psicopata ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan amable y más si tiene una voz adorable pueda escribir algo así? Das miedo"pensó Kunikida.

-Pero ¿Por que?-pregunto Eto alias Takatsuki Sen.

-Eres el único amigo que tengo Kunikida-kun-dijo Takatsuki quejándose mientras se colgaba del brazo de Kunikida.-Vamos Kunikida-kun se mas directo.

-En primer lugar suelta mi brazo-dijo Kunikida en tono cortante.-De acuerdo a lo anotado en mi libreta estar con alguien tan raro como tu no me traerá nada bueno.

-Vamos no seas tan aguafiestas-dijo Takatsuki Sen haciendo un puchero mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su libreta.-Somos amigos ¿No?

-Claro que no-dijo Kunikida ajustándose sus lentes con sus dedos.-Para empezar siempre llegas tarde a clases, tienes gustos de comida raros, escribes como un asesino serial, y te vistes raro.

-Eres todo lo contrario a mi-dijo Kunikida de forma tajante-Así que alejate bicho raro.

-Ehh? Pero si tu también eres raro-dijo Takatsuki Sen.-Anotas todo en tu libreta como si fueras un otaku de closet además de que eres un autista social.

-No soy antisocial sólo no me interesa juntarme con personas idiotas-respondio Kunikida.

-Eso te hace raro igual que yo y los raros debemos estar con los raros-dijo Takatsuki Sen mientras se adelantaba y le arrebataba el cuaderno de Kunikida y se iba corriendo.

-¡Oye devuelme eso!-dijo Kunikida mientras corria detras Takatsuki Sen.

-¡Te la devolvere si me invitas un café Doppo Kunikida-kun!-dijo Takatsuki Sen sonriendo mientras corria con el cuaderno y lo abría.

-Ehh? Mujer ideal a ver veamos-dijo Takatsuki Sen sonriendo mientras corria y leía.

"¡¿Maldición como es que corre tan rápido?!"pensó Kunikida.

-¡Pagarás por esto Takatsuki Sen!-dijo Kunikida mientras corria detrás de la joven.

Fin del flashback.

"Tiene la misma naturaleza vengativa de su madre además no importaba cuanto me negará al final siempre terminaba pagandole el desayuno y la comida"pensó Kunikida.

"Era rara...siempre llegaba tarde…una aprovechada...vengativa…una necia de pies a cabeza...estar con Dazai es como tratar con ella...un maldito dolor de cabeza"pensó Kunikida suspirando.

El timbre había sonado

XXxx

Nagisa Shiota estaba caminando algo pensativo no sabiendo que hacer mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Dando un suspiro Nagisa siguió caminando pensar en eso no le ayudaría en nada, sacó su celular y marco un número.

-Hola Nagachika-san...-dijo Nagisa.

-Sólo llamaba para saber si encontró algo-dijo Nagisa.

-Esta bien...gracias-dijo Nagisa mientras colgaba.

Nagisa dio un suspiro y siguió caminando, mientras caminaba podía ver los recuerdos de años atrás y con su último encuentro de hace unos días lo había dejado muy preocupado e incluso algo triste y melancólico.

Nagisa negó con la cabeza no podía seguir pensando en eso, debía de concentrarse en sus estudios y el intento de asesinato junto a sus compañeros.

Su celular recibió una llamada y Nagisa la contesto.

-¿Qué pasa Okaa-san?-pregunto Nagisa.

XXxx

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Kunikida mientras veía como un grupo de alumnos tenían en el suelo a un alumno mientras sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo.

-Oh no pasa nada sólo le estamos dando una lección a un perdedor de la Clase E-contestó uno de los alumnos.

-¡Váyanse! Tienen suerte de que no llame a sus padres o los reporte a dirección-dijo Kunikida.

-Eh? ¿Acaso no sabe el reglamento profesor?-pregunto uno de los alumnos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kunikida contrariado.

-Se nos está permitido molestar a estos perdedores después de todo son los peores alumnos de la escuela manchan nuestra reputación-dijo otro de los alumnos mientras aventaba una libreta hacia afuera del lugar.

-¡Es suficiente!-dijo Kunikida.-¡Retirense!.

Los alumnos miraron a Kunikida no entendiendo porque defendía a un estudiante de la Clase E y se fueron no sin antes escupirle en la cara al estudiante de la Clase E.

Kunikida se acercó al alumno y noto que tenía un moreton en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kunikida.

-Si…gracias por defenderme-respondio el alumno mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kunikida.

-Yuuma…Yuuma Isogai es un placer-respondio Isogai de forma educada.

-Yo me llamó Doppo Kunikida soy el nuevo profesor de la Clase 3 A-respondio Kunikida.

-Ya veo…gracias por defenderme-contesto Isogai.

-¿Siempre te molestan?-pregunto Kunikida.

-Si es algo normal no se preocupe-respondió Isogai mientras recogía sus cosas y las ponía en su mochila.-Después de todo soy de la Clase E.

-¿Qué es la Clase E?-pregunto Kunikida.

-Es la peor clase de la escuela, no me diga que no sabe el sistema de aquí-respondio Isogai.

Mientras Isogai le explicaba a Kunikida el funcionamiento de la Clase, Kunikida se sorprendió.

-Bueno espero que le haya ayudado tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi casa-dijo Isogai mientras se iba corriendo.

Kunikida apretó los puños.

-¿Que me van a gustar los ideales de esta escuela? ¡Vete al carajo Asano!-dijo Kunikida enojado soltando una patada al bote de basura.

"Maldito lo hiciste a propósito"pensó Kunikida molesto.

-Si así quieres jugar entonces que así sea-dijo Kunikida molesto mientras salía de Kunugigaoka.

XXxx

Nagisa se encontraba en una tienda de ropa mientras veía a un excéntrico joven que estaba vistiendo un traje blanco.

-Ya llegue Gogol-san-dijo Nagisa.

-Ya veo gracias por venir a ayudarme Nagisa-kun-dijo Nikolai Gogol con una sonrisa.

Nikolai Gogol miembro de la Decadencia de los Ángeles sonrió mientras recordaba el día que conoció a Shiota Nagisa.

Flashback.

"Había una vez un niño que soñaba ser libre como los pájaros"

"Aquel niño queria volar y ser completamente libre...de toda emoción y sentimiento..quería volar sin ningún pensamiento sólo instinto"

"Instinto puro...eso fue lo que le llevo a cometer su primer crimen...cuando probó el rojo vivo de la sangre se quedó extasiado y a partir de ese día ese fue su trabajo"

-¿Una misión?-dijo Gogol sentado en una silla.

-Kamui ha hecho un trato con V a cambio de nuestra ayuda para el Proyecto Dragon nos brindarán armas y varios recursos-respondio Fyodor sentado en un sillon.-Sigma ira contigo abrirán una tienda donde nos traficaremos materiales para el cumplimiento de nuestro contrato.

XXxx

Sigma y el se encontraban frente a un viejo local que era pintado por varias de personas mientras un joven que parecía ayudar a los adultos a cargar con la pintura.

-Pronto estará terminado-dijo Gogol.-¿Qué opinas Sigma-kun?.

-Sera un buen lugar viviremos en el segundo piso por 3 años-respondio Sigma.-Cuando esto termine ¿Que piensas hacer?.

-Quien sabe-dijo Gogol mirando como el joven apenas y aguantaba a cargar una cubeta con pintura.

"Ese día el Payaso percibió algo en la mirada de aquel niño, un leve instinto, pero lo ignoro...hasta que después de 1 semana de concluido el trabajo y ver esa mirada levemente afilada le pregunto el nombre al joven"

-Chico ¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Gogol.

-Shiota, Shiota Nagisa-respondio Nagisa.

-Ya veo ¿Te interesaría trabajar a medio tiempo para mi?-pregunto Gogol.

"Tal vez fue coincidencia o destino pero ese día el vio que en aquel adolescente se ocultaba una intensa sed de sangre"

"Aquel joven resultó ser igual que el, nació con un talento especial para el asesinato"

Fin del flashback.

"Esa sed de sangre ha ido aumentando"pensó Gogol.

-Entonces ayudame a cargar estas cajas al camión-dijo Gogol.

-Esta bien-respondio Nagisa.-¿Dónde esta Sigma-san?.

-En un viaje de negocios, estos son los uniformes del CCG que nos solicitaron-respondió Gogol.

-Ya veo-dijo Nagisa.

"¿Qué pensará Koro-sensei de los Ghouls?"pensó Nagisa.

Mientras Nagisa cargaba cada caja con algo de dificultad Gogol sonrió.

"¿Que pasaría si el chico explota de desesperación? Sería muy interesante"pensó Gogol sonriendo.

Nota de autor:Y hasta aqui llegamos con el capítulo de hoy nos vemos en la siguiente semana.


	7. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer:Bungou Stray Dogs, Assassination Classroom y Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 7

Acuerdo y Decisión

Atsushi se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina de Anteiku, dando un suspiro sobre lo mucho que le costó conseguir el trabajo aquí para indagar sobre el caso de desaparicion, no podía evitar sentírse decepcionado al no encontrar información relevante, aunque era de esperarse dado que este peculiar lugar tenía un par de anormalidades entre ellas estaban el extraño hombre que dé vez en cuando venía a hablar con el dueño cosa que encontraba sospechosa además dada la mirada fría de aquel hombre le daba cierta aura intimidante.

Atsushi terminó de lavar los platos y poniéndolos en su lugar, faltando media hora sólo para que la cafetería cerrara, todavía no conocía muy bien a los empleados y preguntarles cosas sobre la víctima los haría sospechar, recordaba que el dueño se había ido con aquel sujeto que venía ocasionalmente y no regresaría en tres días, el empleado que siempre lo regañaba se había ido con su novia y no regresaría hasta mañana sólo quedaban los 2 empleados más antiguos llamados Koma e Irimi.

Si este no era el mejor momento para subir al segundo piso de la cafetería que todavía era desconocido para el e investigar en la oficina del dueño entonces el no sabía que era, el plan era simple en el momento en que saliera de la cocina los 2 empleados le pedirían que se retirará.

El se retiraría del lugar pero se quedaría cerca y en el momento en que los viera salir de la cafetería cerrada el entraría llevaba cerca de 4 días trabajando y estaba seguro de poder entrar sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro o al menos sin llamar la atención.

Atsushi salió de la cocina.

-Ya he acabado-dijo Atsushi.

Irimi y Koma lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Esta bien eso es todo por hoy ya puedes irte Atsushi-kun-dijo Koma.

-Gracias entonces me despido-dijo Atsushi despidiéndose mientras salía de la cafetería.

Atsushi salió de la cafetería y dio la vuelta entrando a un pequeño callejón mientras activaba su habilidad y sus piernas se tornaban peludas con rayas negras, salto con suma velocidad y aterrizó en la azotea del edificio detrás de un depósito de agua desactivó su habilidad y las piernas del tigre lunar desaparecieron.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que esas 2 personas se retirarán.

Atsushi miro de lejos como las luces de las cafeteria parecían apagarse.

"Ya casi sólo tengo que esperar el momento indicado para entrar"pensó Atsushi esperando que las únicas 2 personas que estaban en la cafetería se retiraran.

Vio a Koma y a Irimi salir de la cafetería.

"Bien esta es mi oportunidad sólo tengo que esperar a que se alejen"pensó Atsushi.

Atsushi estaba tan concentrado observando los movimientos de los mayores que no se percató que alquien se había parado detrás de el.

-Oye tu ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto Touka.

Atsushi tembló al sentir la mano de Touka Kirishima en su hombro derecho, volteandose para ver la mirada asesina que la joven le dedico.

Atsushi tembló de nerviosismo levemente.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago ahora?"pensó Atsushi desesperado.

-Te hice una pregunta Nakajima ¿Estas sordo o que?-dijo Touka con brusquedad.

-No...yo-yo-yo sólo…-dijo Atsushi nervioso.

"¿Mierda parece que tendré que escapar además de eso esta apretando muy fuerte mi hombro casi podría rompermelo"pensó Atsushi.

-Te rompe…-

Touka no terminó de hablar por que en ese momento salto hacia atrás con rapidez esquivando un golpe de Atsushi que estaba con sus piernas y brazos similares a los de un tigre.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto Touka sorprendida al ver a Atsushi en tal estado.

"Tiene buenos reflejos sin duda tiene experiencia en combate no es algo normal esta cafetería definitivamente oculta algo tengo que escapar y contárselo a Kunikida-san"pensó Atsushi mientras se daba la vuelta y daba un salto hacia la azotea de otro edificio de atras.

"Maldito bastardo no escaparas"pensó Touka dando un salto mientras su kagune salía de su espalda.

XXxx

Nagisa Shiota se encontraba sentado en una silla en compañía de su madre ambos acababan de cenar y Nagisa se había levantado sin embargo antes de que pudiera irse a su cuarto Hiromi Shiota que seguía sentada en la mesa habló.

-¿Qué pasa Nagisa? Pareces muy pensativo-dijo Hiromi Shiota.

-No pasa nada Mama-dijo Nagisa mientras tomaba un caso de agua.-Mañana voy de vacaciones con mis compañeros haci que estoy algo nervioso es todo.

-Entiendo...honestamente me sorprende que tu clase se haya ganado ese viaje-dijo Hiromi.-Pero tras ver el resultado de los exámenes se lo ganaron, estoy muy orgullosa de que hayas subido tus notas.

Nagisa miro a su madre y le dedico una débil sonrisa.

-Si…me alegro-dijo Nagisa.

-Sin embargo no lo olvides-dijo Hiromi mirando a su hijo.-Todavía te falta mucho camino por recorrer, cuando regreses a casa lo primero que harás será estudiar.

-Ya has tenido mucho tiempo libre-dijo Hiromi.-Se que te esfuerzas e incluso has trabajado a medio tiempo para apoyarme y obtener experiencia laboral pero no es suficiente, así que a partir de ahora te confiscare ese aparato que te regaló tu primo.

-Pero mama…-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTRADECIRME! ¡YA HAS ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN ESA COSA! ¡ESOS AMIGOS VIRTUALES SÓLO TE DISTRAEN!-grito Hiromi soltando un puñetazo haciendo temblar la mesa.

Nagisa bajo la mirada, evitando mirar a su madre, la cual lo miraba todavía con enojo, transcurridos unos segundos Hiromi relajo su expresión se levanto y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo.

-Se que también te duele su desaparición, es mi sobrino también pero no tiene caso preocuparte eso solo te distraera de tus obligaciones y de la escuela-dijo Hiromi de forma afectuosa para despues mirarlo de frente.-Esto lo hago para que tengas una mejor vida lo hago por tu bien ¿Comprendes?.

Nagisa miro a su madre.

-Si lo comprendo-dijo Nagisa negándose a contradecir a su madre.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora mejor ve a dormir ¿Esta bien?-dijo Hiromi.

Nagisa asintio y se retiró de la mesa para irse a su cuarto, tras cerrar la puerta se acostó en su cama con una mirada triste en los ojos.

-Al menos mañana iré de vacaciones-dijo Nagisa antes de cerrar los ojos evitando que las lágrimas le salieran al ver en una repisa de madera todos los regalos que su primo le había dado y que ahora no estaban.

"Cuando era niño sólo tuve 2 amigos, uno fue una niña de muy mala reputación y el otro fue mi primo"pensó Nagisa mientras agarraba su almohada y la abrazaba.

"Cada regaló era especial el era como el hermano que nunca tuve, a diferencia mía sacaba buenas calificaciones y era muy amable algo, pese a su humildad y debilidad el era muy honesto sin embargo tras eso se escondía una persona tremendamente infeliz"pensó Nagisa mientras una imagen se le formaba en la mente.

"Cada vez que venía a visitarnos el…siempre me abrazaba, cuando tenía malos sueños el estaba ahí, siempre me cuidaba y se preocupaba por mi"pensó Nagisa mientras sentía como unos brazos imaginarios lo envolvian en un cálido abrazo mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

-Si quieres llorar hazlo cuando más lo necesites estare ahí para ti somos familia despues de todo-

Nagisa lloró, en este momento en el que estaba empezando a pensar sobre su futuro y su vida, esta confundido sobre que hacer pero quiere llegar a una resolución sin ayuda de nadie, por una vez el quiere decidir que hacer con su vida.

-Por una vez…-dijo Nagisa con voz quebrada.-Quiero decidir...yo...quiero decidir…

XXxx

Atsushi seguía corriendo mientras esquivaba con habilidad múltiples proyectiles que Touka le lanzó con su kagune.

"Entonces es un ghoul"pensó Atsushi dándose la vuelta para confrontar a Touka.

"Eso significa que el desaparecido fue devorado por uno de los empleados de la cafetería"pensó Atsushi.

Touka volo con velocidad hasta estar arriba estar frente de Atsushi soltando una patada que Atsushi esquivo saltando hacia atrás para despues esquivar múltiples proyectiles moviéndose con habilidad.

"Maldito cabron infeliz, parece que no eras tan patoso como aparentas"pensó Touka mientras se proyectaba para lanzar un ataque con una de sus alas a Atsushi.

Atsushi esquivo el ataque saltando hacia la derecha y se cubrió con ambos brazos bloqueando un fuerte puñetazo de Touka que hizo que cayera del edificio para caer en la azotea de otro más pequeño.

Rodo por el suelo evitando una serie de proyectiles que fueron lanzados por Touka la cual aterrizó en el techo mientras Atsushi se levantaba y se proyectaba hacia adelante para lanzar un golpe que Touka bloqueo cortando el brazo derecho de Atsushi, sin embargo en ese momento Atsushi dio un giro de 90 grados y le dio una patada en la cadera a Touka que la mandó a estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio para despues caer estrepitosamente en un callejón.

"¡Maldición! ¡Creo que me pase! ¡No podrá contestar mis preguntas si muere o ma dejo en estado crítico"pensó Atsushi alarmado.

Atsushi salto hacia el lugar donde había visto a la joven caer y aterrizó en el callejón.

Touka se intentaba parar pero no podía le dolía tremendamente la cara usando el contenedor de basura como soporte pudo levantarse a duras penas sólo para observar como a Atsushi se le regeneraba el brazo cortado.

-Maldito fenómeno-dijo Touka con furia y frustración.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-pregunto Atsushi ignorando el comentario.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Sólo matame y ya-dijo Touka molesta y enfurecida por que su oponente se mostrará preocupado.-No necesito de tu compasión o lástima.

"¿Por que siempre me toca con personas tan complicadas?"penso Atsushi suspirando.

-Te dejaré ir si me contestas unas preguntas-dijo Atsushi.

Touka soltó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy hacerlo?-pregunto Touka.

-Sólo necesito que me digas si conoces a la persona de esta foto-dijo Atsushi mostrando una fotografía.

Touka se sorprendió.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Atsushi.

-Nunca lo había visto-respondio Touka desviando la mirada.

-Estas mintiendo ¿Verdad?-dijo Atsushi al ver el rostro ensombrecido de la joven.-¿Lo devoraste?.

Touka miro a Atsushi y su expresión se calmó.

-¿Devorar a ese bastardo de un ojo? No tengo tan pésimo gusto-contestó Touka suspirando bajando la mirada.-Así que tu eres el compañero del que hablaba ese bastardo suicida.

-¡¿Conoces a Dazai-san?!-pregunto Atsushi sorprendido.

-Fui a la casa de Kaneki, y el estaba ahí intentando suicidarse lo salve y me pidio que me suicidara con el-respondio Touka llevándose la mano a la cabeza.-Tu maldito compañero es un maldito dolor de cabeza estaba tan enojada que me senté en la azotea de ese edificio para tomar aire, fue ahí cuando te vi, crei que me estabas espiando y por eso me enfureci más de lo que ya estaba.

Atsushi suspiro avergonzado por la actitud de Dazai.

"Ahora me siento culpable todo esto fue un malentendido"pensó Atsushi molesto maldiciendo a Dazai.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención incomodarte o golpearte-dijo Atsushi disculpandose mientras sus extremidades volvían a la normalidad.

-Pero que ingenuo eres soy un ghoul ¿Sabes?-dijo Touka.-Podría comerte y matarte sin dudarlo.

-Desde que te enseñe la foto de ese chico perdiste la intención de pelear-dijo Atsushi.-Si eres un ghoul supongo que los demás empleados de la cafetería lo son.

-¿El era alguien importante para ti?-pregunto Atsushi.

Touka miro a Atsushi.

-¿Por que debería contestar tus preguntas?-cuestiono Touka.-¿Por que lo buscan tanto?.

-Fuimos contratados por Hideyoshi Nagachika para encontrarlo y eso estamos haciendo-contestó Atsushi.

-Así que era eso-dijo Touka suspirando.

Unos aplausos se escucharon y ambos jóvenes miraron a Osamu Dazai entrando en el callejón aplaudiendo.

-¡¿Dazai-san?!-dijo Atsushi sorprendido de ver al suicida en el lugar.

-Bastardo…-dijo Touka molesta.

-Hola Atsushi-kun-dijo Dazai dejando de aplaudir.-Y buenas noches Kirishima-san.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Touka.

-Empezamos con el pie izquierdo ¿Qué tal sí repasamos lo términos que te ofrecí hace unas horas?-pregunto Dazai.

Nota de autor:Tarde en actualizar lo se pero con una de mis historias ya finalizadas le dedicaré más tiempo a esta espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos y hasta la proxima semana.


End file.
